


用一生来奔跑

by Seine_H



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seine_H/pseuds/Seine_H
Summary: 排球运动员及x体育记者菅，前男友AU（不知道算不算破镜重圆？我不占有人物，他们属于彼此。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

【1】  
“他写比赛像写一首散文诗，”在体育新闻部的年终会上，编辑泽村大地被灌得神志不清，半梦半醒间把同事们的报道风格评价了个遍。说到菅原时他抬起脑袋，手指在空中一划一划，“散文诗就是，呃，‘睿智’和‘优雅’，但是有些无聊。”  
彼时菅原孝支和其他同事正在喝着啤酒聊天，他们一起发出心知肚明的苦笑。大地没有说得太直白，菅原在心里给他竖起一根大拇指，但部长不想放过他，他拍着菅原的背大吼，“不出错！不出错！孝支，可千万不要被不出错束缚住啊！”  
大地也开始吼叫：“可千万不要被不出错束缚住啊！”  
部长吼声更大了：“我不想看你小心翼翼地写比赛了！”  
大地吼声比部长还大：“我不想看你小心翼翼地写比赛了！”  
部长一把把手拍在桌子上：“给我愤怒啊你这家伙！给我情感，给我山呼海啸一样的激情！”  
大地站起来——还没有站起来，就被椅子绊倒在地，他把手撑在地上喃喃自语，“其实也不必考虑特别激情的情况，不然会修改难度也会很大……”菅原去扶他，他一把抓住菅原的手，眼睛却泪汪汪地看着部长，“部长，编辑也是很难做的啊！请您考虑一下不要在酱油拉面里放芝士了！”  
部长大手一挥，“那就来一盘不辣的麻婆豆腐！”

菅原孝支在闹钟声里噌一下坐起来，后背全是冷汗。  
转眼他已从大学毕业一年有余，在美联社日本分社从新闻助手做起，一步步入职成为正儿八经的专项记者。四个月前，他被从日本分社借调到阿根廷分社做体育专项报道，如今已经是第五个月的第一天。菅原此去的任务之一就是分担分社的压力，而虽然部长没有明说，菅原心中也明白他的良苦用心。  
如果要评价菅原孝支的报道，几乎所有人都会用上“睿智”和“优雅”两个形容。严谨克制的风格让他在大学报道学部学习时就被教授夸赞，但部长不止一次对菅原说过，“你拥有一个优秀的特写记者的所有素质：抗压、守时、深度和优美的笔触，但是，要写出好的体育新闻专项报道，这些素质还需要再提高五倍。”  
新闻记者是吃经验的实践行当，要提高五倍这些能力显然不能用读书或者研修班解决，时刻紧盯自己熟知的排球和棒球也不利于培养抗压和抓住关键信息的能力，更别提还有激情这一关。部长说，要走出舒适圈，于是菅原直接被踢到大洋彼岸的另一个半球，迎接他的是一整个长赛季的阿根廷足球和间杂其中的四五个项目。  
南美解放者杯的十六强要从八月的冬天打到十二月的初夏，阿根廷甲级联赛赛季更长。比赛紧锣密鼓，他虽然有不错的西班牙语语言能力，但去陌生的国度报道南美两大顶级足球赛事对于并不特别熟悉足球的他也是不小的压力。每每恶补足球历史和比赛常识到深夜的时候，菅原总会在剧烈的头疼中想起自己在年终会上与部长的谈话，那时他醉眼朦胧地端着酒杯，声音还带着一点委屈，“要写出一篇您认可的报道，我还需要历练多久呢？”  
部长搂着他的肩膀，答案很玄妙，“一生”。

走之前一个礼拜，签证和行李都准备好了，分社的工作交接也完成了，他松出一口气，去找泽村喝酒。酒过三巡两人开始侃大山，菅原苦恼地插着一块炸鸡，“我不清楚……似乎，在一件事物中倾注感情的能力，在，高中毕业之后，就完全消失掉了。”  
“你太清醒了，”泽村说，“头脑不发热的时候是写不出带有感情的文章的。”  
“可是我确实能够全身心沉浸到比赛里去，这应该不是‘太清醒’吧。”  
“你的报道告诉我，你在比赛的每一部分分有的感情都是提前设定好的。哪怕是沉浸到比赛里去，也是‘明白自己在观看一场比赛’的状态吧。”  
那时候菅原微微叹了一口气，脸就被冰凉的东西贴住了。他接过那瓶饮料，泽村大地的食指在玻璃壁上敲了敲。  
“你知道你的报道里缺了什么吗，菅，”他说着，晃了晃手里喝到一半的饮料，“不多不少，半瓶啤酒。”

“工作时间喝酒会赶不上截稿死线的啊你这家伙”，他伸手关掉闹钟，嘟囔着爬起来洗漱。  
轻松的冬季已经过去，春季的比赛安排不比夏季稀疏。菅原翻看日程本，上午要去盯巴勒莫马球场的阿根廷马球公开赛，下午有阿根廷男排联赛，阿根廷甲级足球联赛在晚上8：40开始，也就是说一天之内他要先去北边的巴勒莫马球场，再去南边的玻利瓦尔排球俱乐部报道他们的循环赛，再去东南部的糖果盒球场盯完博卡青年的主场。  
这样的日子不算太忙。一天之内跑三到四个比赛，对菅原而言已经是家常便饭。他先在在家里给马球场和排球俱乐部打了几个电话，然后套上一件防水的薄风衣，囫囵啃了一个三明治，提起了自己的相机和笔记本包。汽车发动的时候，他喝完了牛奶。  
天慢慢亮起来。这是布宜诺斯艾利斯春日的清晨。

好的体育记者不会放过任何寻找消息的可能。菅原孝支习惯提前两个小时到达比赛场地，他会在场边漫步，与教练和选手交谈，有时候还会守在更衣室前，随时准备了解参赛选手的特点和状态。然而报道马球的时候事情发生了变化。毫无疑问，马球场是世界上最奢侈的贵族运动的比赛场地，但对于阿根廷人来说，马球场更是公认的最高层次社交场所。比赛的过程和结果对于体育报道而言自然重要，但体育记者需要故事，贵族运动的观众席有时候比运动本身更加吸引人。  
他在观众席寻找素材，同时准确地记下了每一个得分球的具体情况。比赛的第七小节结束的时候，他找到了故事——场边看管选手背包的孩子，他住在布市最大交通枢纽雷蒂洛火车站旁，却是名副其实的贫民。他每个比赛日从二十公里之外的贫民区出发，一路狂奔出贫民社区以防被人抢劫，再和马球观众一起挤上人满为患的公交，只为了在八个小节七次休息总共79分钟的时间里看管自己崇拜的马球手的背包。  
“欧洲人常说，‘高尔夫球场谈的是上千万的生意，而马球场谈的是上亿的生意’，”菅原孝支坐在快餐店里噼里啪啦地打字，吃了一半的汉堡和可乐放在一旁，“即使这样，马球场上发生的交易价值恐怕都被低估了——它关乎热爱，是一个少年迄今为止所有热烈的情感。”  
十分钟后，他把报告发给编辑，发动汽车前往玻利瓦尔俱乐部，冷掉的汉堡和喝光了的可乐被丢进垃圾桶里。

“菅”，凌晨三点，大地打来电话，声音难掩惊讶，“阿根廷真是神奇啊，你的报道有热血的味道了。”  
菅原刚洗完澡，正拿着毛巾擦头发。今天的工作已经全部完成，现在他只想一觉睡到明天圣洛伦索主场赛开始前最后一分钟。  
“尤其是写男排和足球的那两篇。真是厉害啊，阿根廷。”大地的声音通过电话传来，不知道几分真假，菅原懒得去分辨他究竟是揶揄还是惊叹，抑或究竟是对什么揶揄还是惊叹。他有气无力地哼了一声，定好闹钟就倒进床榻。  
一片漆黑中，他又看到了那一双锋利又受伤的眼睛。  
困意袭来。菅原只觉得自己要完蛋了。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】  
“你不是在采春高吗？怎么飞过太平洋来南半球了？”  
“我来报阿甲和南美解杯。”  
“阿甲，南美解杯，”及川彻从鼻子里哼出一声，“在日本的时候从没听说过有人是他们的球迷，跟五大联赛和两大杯赛相比他们的技术体系和管理体系都太落后了，南美球队的球迷大概都是上古足球爱好者或者赌棍吧。你怎么还是这么擅长退让啊，”及川彻一瞥他，“从春高甲子园到南美足球，这么自暴自弃？”  
“我还报你们阿根廷联赛呢。”菅原在微笑即将通过嘴角展露的时候悬崖勒马。他慢慢冷静下来。及川彻转头盯着他，脸色变得很难看。  
“抱歉。”  
过了一会儿，他轻声说，依旧没有接住这份目光。拎起自己的电脑包和相机，菅原正要走向记者席，这时候及川彻疾步上前抓起他的手腕逼迫他转身，下一秒就一巴掌扇在他的天灵盖上——

菅原孝支在闹钟砸出的痛感中噌一下坐起来，他捂住额头，整个头都在痛。  
他边揉着额头边回味着昨天和及川彻的碰面。反唇相讥不是自己的平常作风，但是碰到及川彻这件事好像本身就不寻常。“还报你们阿根廷联赛”之类，这话可太重了，只能由乌野的副队长对青城的老大说，不适用于分手后经常梦见的前男友。  
采马球比赛比预想多花了一点点时间，他急匆匆开车赶到俱乐部，离比赛开场仅五分钟。气氛和火热的马球比赛迥异，阿根廷排球，尤其是男排，上座率和关注度都如同这个国家的经济一样低迷；比赛开始后的氛围更是无法与横幅挂满、掌声欢呼都统一的春高赛相比。菅原扫了一圈，即使是甲级联赛，记者席上都冷冷清清，一个长满了络腮胡的男记者打哈欠的时候礼节性地用手遮挡了一下大敞的口腔，摄影记者不用费太大的力气就能在场边找到好角度架设机器。  
他简单地跟两边的教练沟通了情况。布市是玻利维亚的主场，从教练到替补的习惯作风都被他摸得清清楚楚。而CA圣胡安虽然以坚韧和整体的协调在阿根廷排坛广为人知，菅原却还从未直接观摩他们的比赛。  
一局下来，布市的主队把来自山脉的客队打得落花流水。菅原皱起眉头，他从记者席上起来，近距离去观察CA的场地。主攻是一保障一强攻的顶配，接应是强力接应，副攻是27岁的国家队老将加一个刚刚崭露头角的布市新星，这么漂亮的配置打出一卡一卡的进攻，他眯起眼，二传不对劲。  
一眼就能看出二传已经慌了。攻手打球全都因为倒三角发不上全力，节奏也是乱的：副攻要么没球要么有球配不上只能吊过去，主攻接应哪个近找哪个，击球点高度也明显不够。菅原想起，做功课的时候确实看到这个二传上场机会是在这一周才变多的，他们的主力二传呢？他摆起电脑，查看资料，但一个声音比他的手更快——  
“小巴布罗还是需要历练啊。”  
是亲切的母语。熟悉的声音。他心脏突然停跳一秒。一转头，及川彻披着队服外套，抱着手臂，左腿上带着合页架固定护膝，似笑非笑地看着他。

这一个眼神直接把他带回高中三年级的盛夏。那时候受欢迎的及川先生还不喜欢叫他的名字，社团交流会上大喊着爽朗君就过来勾他的肩膀。他们有时交流比赛经验，有时候交流带队和阴阳怪气地打趣队员的方法。刚开始及川喜欢聊影山，他问菅原，你究竟教给了小飞雄什么？菅原说不出个所以然，一段时间之后及川彻也不再问，菅原很奇怪，他回答，“因为我已经知道是什么了。”  
菅原问他是什么，他只是笑，也说不出个所以然。  
及川彻第一次叫他的名字是在秋天的一次练习赛后，他们打扫完场地走进黄昏里。落叶纷飞。走到分别的路口，及川彻没有像往常一样跟他说再见，孝支，他结结巴巴，甚至用上了敬语，请问你能够答应我的追求吗？  
菅原脑子还没转过来，脸却腾一下红了。第二天及川彻就避开所有人在乌野的器材室吻他，牙齿磕到他的嘴唇，他痛得一缩，对方不依不饶地蹭上来，讨好地拿舌尖舔一舔。菅原有些害羞，他后退几步一下撞到了满筐的篮球，但是没有痛感——腰上是及川彻温热的手，他拿手掌挡着呢。  
这时候他才对这段关系有了实感，啊，我们在恋爱呢，菅原红着脸想，鼻尖突然被咬了。“专心，”及川抵着他，喘得也不轻松，下一秒又把他的嘴唇含住了，这回温柔得够呛，他拨弄着菅原怯生生的舌头又舔他的上牙龈，搂着菅原的手隔着运动裤轻轻揉他的后腰。菅原浑身过了电一样，气都忘了怎么喘，眯着眼睛，视野全里是黑色白色的雪花点。分开的时候他腿都软了，及川把他一把带进怀里，靠在他耳边喘气。  
“用鼻子呼吸啊，笨蛋孝支。”  
你又好到哪里去呢笨蛋彻，菅原本来想这么回他，却根本说不出口。他只能一头扎进及川的颈窝里，紧紧搂住他，任凭及川低声笑他害羞鬼也死不放开。

老朋友见面，念在旧情，菅原孝支本来要以礼相待，奈何及川彻开口就是几梭子弹。能让运动员在嘴皮子上讨到便宜就不叫语言文字工作者，他火气上来，也懒得先礼后兵，直接阴阳怪气地硬碰硬。  
可是话说出口去，及川彻脸冷了，自己脑子也冷了。不该说啊，他想着，这不是往人伤口上撒盐吗？  
这话实在太重了。及川彻一直沉默地看着他，呼吸越来越重。愧疚把他塞满了，他嘴唇开合几下，轻轻地道了歉。  
听到他的道歉后及川彻猛然转身，头也不回地离开了观众席。菅原只来得及看到他的侧脸。他眼睛倏尔睁大，呆楞着看着及川慢慢消失的衣角——方才及川彻眼圈是红的，嘴唇紧抿着。  
谈恋爱的那两年见过他露出这种表情吗？他努力回忆，只能想起他们分手的那天，他站在宿舍楼下看着及川头也不回地离开，那时及川的也是这样的表情——不可置信、满脸受伤、仿佛受到了极大的侮辱。

内心激荡有好也有坏，坏就坏在他还要收拾心情写报道，还要冷静下来去开车。今天他的任务是布市两所高校间的足球友谊赛，阿根廷马球公开赛还没打完，晚上又有一场阿甲，圣洛伦索的主场。  
对体育记者来说，如果你写完了一篇报道，那么你应该马上考虑下一篇报道怎么写。菅原孝支显示出优秀体育记者的职业素养，深吸一口气，把昨天所有的男排比赛相关信息整理好丢进背包然后脑子里都忘掉，即便如此，开车的时候他还是差点闯红灯。  
有惊无险地到了各个比赛场地后，好处就体现出来了——他精力充沛，全场乱蹦去找素材；比赛开始时他脊背挺得笔直，坐在记者席上把键盘敲得啪啪响。圣洛伦索的主场球结束后，他还留了一个多小时，摸遍了两支球队的更衣室，在教练的怒吼和运动员的垂头丧气间拼凑出材料，然后一路飙车回家和今天的报道作斗争。  
只是控制不住地，写到后来他脑子里全是及川彻泛红的眼圈。一天前，或者五年前，那双眼睛跨越时间和空间，在他脑海中重叠了。菅原孝支几乎承受不住这份重量，他深呼吸几次，强迫自己专注手里的工作，快速检查几遍内容和拼写后发给编辑之后，他爬上床闭上了眼睛。  
为什么呢？劝你早做打算和保护自己，难道与挖苦你是一样的吗？  
入睡之前，他喃喃自语，好像触及到什么令人不敢置信的答案。


	3. Chapter 3

【3】  
在不需要报道阿甲的周二至周四，菅原孝支会稍微清闲一些，他的精神压力却因为一些有的没的变得更大了——  
拜托！他一天还是要跑三到五个地方，还要整理心情采访前男友——CA圣胡安要在布市的玻利瓦尔俱乐部打四场比赛，他已经采完三场。上次碰面以后的两场比赛，及川彻都站在场边和教练商量战术，始终没有看他一眼。只有在菅原拿着话筒跑上前时，及川彻才会分给他一点目光。  
他用日语问问题，他用西班牙语回答，可恶的家伙，菅原孝支暗骂，又忽然觉得没什么立场责怪他。互不干扰，商业合作，性格不同而分手的情侣能有这样的结果简直要感谢神明，但就是不够好。  
可是再好又能有多好呢？兵荒马乱的战局里，要注重拼杀，怎么可能姿态优美。及川彻答完问题，毫不留恋地走开。菅原把他的采访细节记到笔记本上，这个笔记本是及川彻送过的牌子，坚实耐用，就这么一直用下来了。及川彻送的那个是浅灰色封皮，他说看到封面就想起了菅原的眼睛，菅原拿它做文学课的笔记，纸面见证了无数故事的开头和避无可避的结尾；现在手里这个是棕色的封皮，偶然看到就买了下来，也不知道自己当时在想什么。他的学习和职业一直与寻找故事有关，但怎么回事，看了那么多动人的故事，反倒写不好自己的？他随手往前翻了翻，上面密密麻麻挤满了数据和细节，运动员说过的话，教练偶然透露的故事，在场边采访的观众，其他媒体的评论，赛制的改革……他找到了那么多故事，能被他写进稿子里也十不足一，基本相当于每一段故事有好结局的概率。  
那我们的故事也不必有好结局。他垂下眼睛，用笔在刚刚写下的“结束”上打了个圈，突然觉得也没那么遗憾了。

他驱车回家，在夜色里排出一篇报道。上交报道后躺在床上，菅原孝支脑子却清醒得很。  
睡不着的夜他从不强迫自己。下床拿出电脑，菅原像翻出几袋薯片一样调出两周前CA的比赛视频；看完一遍之后他沉默几秒，冲进视频网站从四年前的比赛看起；最后他手抖得打不了字，改了好几次才成功搜索Oikawa Tooru，视频出现的时候他重重按下空格键，拔掉耳机把声音开到最大，脸几乎凑上了屏幕。  
不清晰的解说、嘈杂的电流、球撞击地板的清脆一响和人们的吼叫——所有声响里，黑夜悄然褪去，天空已是深蓝。菅原孝支浑然不觉，电脑幽幽的光打在他脸上，他眉头紧锁，眼睛里全是一个人的影子。  
那种感觉就像拼一幅已经完成一半的拼图。他觉得自己正在认识两个及川彻，一个在宫城的春夏秋冬里成型，最后定格在五年前空旷的机场；另一个却已经在自己看不到的地方疯狂生长，完全陌生也有点熟悉。一瞬间，他不知道前一天碰面的那个受伤未愈的二传究竟是谁。他心里有点惊讶，但更多的是悲伤，他想，何以至此呢？  
菅原眼睛仍盯着屏幕，右手摸索着背包，他需要一支烟。烟盒被他握在手里的那一刻电话响起，是编辑。  
“孝支，”那边的声音不太清晰，“报道没问题。但是注意一些，多一些技战术分析，情感再把握一下。有些飘了。”  
他应了一声，习惯性道了歉。挂完电话才想着打开烟盒，但里面一支烟也没有。

及川彻冲了个澡。每次洗澡的时候他喜欢打一头的泡泡，然后上前一步让水流整个从脑袋顶上砸下来把泡沫带走，因为这时候他可以闭上眼睛，除了呼吸什么都不想，自然也就不会想到在另一个半球的另一个国家碰到的分手五年零两个月十一天的前男友。  
在外打球的五年里，他常常梦到高三，那时候他还能在表白的第二天就把菅原堵在乌野的器材室吻他，菅原腰都被他亲软了，最后满脸通红地靠着他喘气。他想把菅原稍微推开，想看他害羞的脸，菅原却一头扎进自己的颈窝，只露出红红的耳朵。那一刻及川彻什么都不想了，他认输用手拍他的后背，只能让他听自己压都压不住的心跳声。  
他洗完澡走出来，活动了一下左腿，膝盖侧边的刺痛已经被近两周的治疗钝化了。原本它们就像两块没对准的乐高积木，蹲起时伴着刺痛还能听见“咔咔”的响。  
腿伤在两周前的一场常规赛。那是一次自由人的失误，球高了些，对着网口横冲过来，这样的球对于及川而言并非没有办法，他疾速移动到判断的落点，果断起跳，试图用单手传球和副攻完成短平快配合。  
他对自己很有自信，球的高度在自己的弹跳能力之内，这样的旋转也不算太难，单手传球他从高中开始就非常擅长，教练说过，“稳当加稳当最后只可能得出稳当”。于是他按照预测的那样跑到落点，按照预测的那样高高跃起，按照预测的那样单手触球——  
“当时彻勉强了些，球的旋转很强，他脱手直接传了个探头。对方二传立马咬上，彻动作很快地跟上拦网，但我没有跟上节奏，最后他摔在地上，是我垫了他那一脚。”  
菅原采访的时候，当时的前排主攻还有些自责的味道。及川彻已经接受完采访，听到他问这个问题立马头也不回地离开。可惜因为自己缓慢的移动速度和西班牙人连珠炮似的讲话速度，他只能咬着牙一字不漏地理解了这段话。  
稳当加稳当最后只可能得出稳当，一切在他的预判中都是稳当的，唯一不稳的是他的预判。那时及川彻摔在地上，耳边全是凛冽的风声。疼痛淹没他的时候，菅原的声音也淹没了他。  
“及川你，还真是像神灵一样自信呢。”  
那是菅原在分手前，对他说的最后一句话。  
疼痛这时候达到顶峰。及川彻忍不住咬住嘴巴止住想哭的欲望，当医疗队找来担架七手八脚把他往上抬的时候，才发现他的嘴唇已被自己咬出了不小的伤口，血已经流到了地上。

之后的记忆非常模糊，及川彻不论怎样努力回想，都只能像雨夜透过玻璃看外面霓虹灯的轮廓一样不清不楚。他是怎么样被告知了半月板撕裂，又是怎样无表情地躺在手术台上，一条腿被割开，这些全都成了暧昧不明的灯光。做完手术的那个夜里，及川彻想，你说中了，我的自信让我承担了风险，也许我该见好就收。他举旗投降，开始疯狂地想念菅原孝支，想念并且怨恨着他身上爽朗的退让。他离开了菅原，离开了那一份软弱，但这并没有让他变得更坚强。  
而在这个被菅原孝支采访过伤心往事的夜里，他的腿已经能自如移动。他看着菅原留下的名片，耳畔却是菅原那一句阴阳怪气的讽刺。当时你还会哭着说“凭借自信做出决定就要承担风险”，现在却只会半挑着眉毛皮笑肉不笑地说“我还报你们阿根廷联赛呢。”他突然生起气来，把名片揉成一团，举着手紧紧地捏着它，打算像扔掉情敌写给菅原的情书那样扔掉它，刺痛突然在心里清晰起来——最终还是被它挟持着，把名片细细展平了。一种突然的后悔卷席了他。及川彻把那张名片贴在嘴唇上，在异国他乡，单枪匹马的运动员第一次感到孤独。  
好像及川彻变成了五年前刚刚分手的那个及川彻。菅原采访时眼中发出的光芒，及川彻几乎没在他们恋爱时见到过。他曾经和菅原为此大吵过一架，菅原的内敛和“见好就收”让他忍无可忍。及川彻要燃烧自己，及川彻要付出一切来走上那个舞台，那一点可怜的骄傲和自尊心从来就没有消弭过——可菅原温温柔柔地笑着劝他量力而行，好好保护自己。那时他眼睛都气红了，我在燃烧自己！我这样燃烧自己！既然你这样想，我们不如分手。  
五年后的及川彻只是悔不当初。他看到了菅原的眼睛，那时他只以为菅原根本无法理解那一种激情，那种即便是将自己燃烧殆尽也要拼命追求上场的激情，他可不是这样做的么——为了球队的胜利，退让于他而言是家常便饭；面对自己的追求，他从来只会红着脸接受；大学他也直接放弃了选择排球相关的专业，转投新闻行业。及川彻看不懂了，不是天才，然后就放弃吗？在这个人身上，就没有哪怕飞蛾扑火也要用最大的努力去追平差距的事物吗？  
可今天他面对采访对象时的那种眼神告诉他，激情的火焰也是可以在他身上燃烧的。也许事实并非如此呢？我本来应该好好说的，好好聊一次，那时候大家都有时间和感情。  
这个晚上，他还没有理解菅原的激情，却率先无可避免地理解了他的退让。说一千道一万，谁都怪不了，及川彻紧紧闭上眼睛，眼泪一滴一滴落在膝盖上。  
他从未如此憎恨过一个人的一种品质。你怎么这么狠心，能红着脸跟他接吻的人，说不要就不要了。  
那晚他忘了设定闹钟，梦里第一次全都是避无可避的死寂。第二天清晨，乌鸦唤醒了他。

凌晨五点，仿佛凭空一道照亮与异教徒私奔的虔徒的电光，菅原手一抖，烟盒掉在了地上。  
这时候他确定了一件事。他关掉了视频网站，走到阳台上，看着慢慢亮起来的布宜诺斯艾利斯，回拨了编辑的电话。  
而与此同时，洗漱完毕的及川彻穿戴好运动装备，正为他伤愈后第一场比赛热身。他已经做好准备上场与对手拼个你死我活，再等赛后菅原来采访时好好跟他说一说，说什么都好，只要把话聊开，最好能说一说五年前自己的错误，说一说他的感情和孤独，也许——也许呢？

可直到他用吊球拿下最后一分，终场哨响起，双方致礼，他回到更衣室冲澡再从更衣室出来，菅原孝支都没有出现。   
站在大门口，及川彻垂着眼睛背着球包。天色有些暗了，绛紫色的云压在他的头顶，仿佛站在时空的交点，过去的、现在的未来的隐痛好像一瞬间重叠在他心里。布宜诺斯艾利斯的大街上人声汇成大海，突然一切都倒置了：天变成了海，窃窃私语是小水滴，朗声大笑就成了入海的江河，天空中传来飞机的轰鸣，这就是大海里一条哀鸣的蓝鲸。  
及川彻在晚风里沉默地想着心事。他朝着航班远去的方向望着。天地辽阔。

【4】  
男排联赛的赛程不长。结束了甲级联赛后，及川彻迎来了一个短短的假期。  
在布市打球的一个周，他养成了天不亮就出门散步的习惯。从俱乐部安排的旅馆出发，沿着弯弯绕绕的羊肠小道朝北走，穿过两个街区，在遇见的第三个红绿灯向左拐，经过一丛紫色的号角，一丛浅粉的朝霞和一大片烈焰的火红，美联社的分部就在下一个街口。  
没有比赛的时候，他有时候会去买美联社的报纸，拿到手之后再去没人的地方偷偷只看体育版。有时候他能如愿找到Sugawara Koushi的名字，有时候不能。面前有行人经过的时候他会很紧张，但大多数人都只当他是公园长椅一般是个景物，就像他毫无心事时面对行人的态度。  
而今天他没有去买报纸。他被自己看透了，不想再被路人看透一次。沿着海岸线一直走，港口的船密密麻麻列队躁动，汽笛大吼大叫，跟着波涛一起，及川彻的心起起伏伏。他坐在路旁的长椅上打开阿甲赛程查询网站，对着备忘录里记录的数据一个一个查找，可菅原的行程毫无规律可循：他似乎对每一支队伍都很了解，这个教练与上层关系不好，队伍配置的话语权小得可怜；那位运动员是刚升入阿根廷国家队的小将，在博卡青年踢球抱着增长比赛经验的目的……不论哪支球队，他都能写上一笔，这让预测他的行程变得几乎不可能。南美解杯，还有南美解杯呢？他立马进入官网查询赛程。四强的名单已经摆出，不幸的是之后的两场半决都与他的南美解放者杯排球联赛相冲突了！  
一瞬间他仿佛刚刚连滚带爬逃离一场大火，下一秒就被命运踹进了冰窟，及川彻绞尽脑汁思考着另一种百分之百的可能性，最后目光定格在博卡青年和河床两只四强队伍上。决赛的日期恰巧是南美解杯排球联赛最后一场循环赛的前一天。一天后，他将在布市客场迎战玻利瓦尔，不可能乘坐飞机去观赛，那就只能期待一个从天而降的布市超级德比——“求求你们，再努力一点，再幸运一点，取得胜利、在布宜诺斯艾利斯举办决赛吧！”  
他喃喃自语，手机都快被自己捏碎了。盯着南美解杯的赛会徽标，对菅原说过的话突然出现在脑海里。“南美球队的球迷大概都是上古足球爱好者或者赌棍吧。”真令人哭笑不得，及川彻实在没料到这把穿心箭能千回百转地绕一大圈，最后被从前到后捅个对穿的却是他自己。  
“哼，谁说及川先生不是神机妙算呢，我就是赌棍。”  
张了张嘴，及川彻手指抚上额头。他露出一个无奈的苦笑，索性破罐子破摔了。

赌博要不得。短短几天里，及川算是八九不离十地了解了赌狗的心路历程。他几乎每过十分钟就掏出手机看一眼赌球网站的赔率，有时也点进球队下方看看小道消息：比赛信息永远是赌球网站收集得最全，大报、小报、坊间传闻和流浪汉的酒后发言都一条条列在下方，信息员恨不得把所有球员和教练从直系亲属到邻居家养的拉布拉多犬都摸得门儿清。驳杂琐碎的信息时刻在侵蚀着二传手的大脑，幸好他平时的训练能帮助他一心多用，这才能让他跟上教练和队员的步伐完成无功无过的练习配合。  
只可惜日有所思，夜里也不能清闲。他开始整夜整夜地做梦，前天梦见河床被自家守门员大脚开进乌龙球丢掉比赛，昨天梦见博卡青年和对面干了起来，裁判被刚加入国家队的小将一口咬掉了假发，今天两个队稀奇古怪地见面鞠躬，开场哨一响就开始互扔香蕉和拖鞋。他天天凌晨大叫着“不要啊”惊醒，再拖着疲惫的身体去浴室里冲澡。  
赌博要不得啊。在热水淋遍全身的短暂的时间里，及川彻打着哈欠只想去死。然而当他如梦似幻地坐上博卡青年和河床的第一场决赛的观众席时，疲劳、噩梦和渴求都被他抛之脑后，他什么都不记得了——满场的吼叫和加油笛声山呼海啸地朝他袭来，天空中飘着各式各样的粉色小猪气球明晃晃地大叫着这是河床的主场，有博卡球迷大声呼喊裁判，组委会调来高压水枪，空中的小猪一个接一个瘪下去。  
但及川彻这时候什么都看不到。他的座位端端正正摆在记者席后方的中线上，有些球迷总会抱怨记者席的长枪短炮，但及川彻什么都看不到不是因为视野，而是因为思野：他只是不想关注赛果，不想关注球员、教练、他们的父亲母亲和他们邻居家的狗，他也不想理会富人区的红白军团对穷人区的蓝黄士兵屡见不鲜的嘲讽，更懒得管被高压水枪射瘪的粉色小猪和具象为喊声和吼叫的火药味。因为这时菅原孝支就坐在他斜前方，笔记本插着存储卡，他弓着背打字，露出一段雪白的脖颈。及川彻的心一下被缠了个密不透风，他屏住呼吸，悄悄等待菅原孝支一个忽然的转头。  
这是战场，那就是开场哨，哨声一响他们就可以开始相互封堵、逼抢、断球和射门。他蛰伏着，等待着那声哨音，紧张得浑身颤抖。这是战斗，球队的，他的，他们的，即将到来的——  
开场哨热烈地响起，更加热烈的呼喊声在球场下爆发，他不得不被无数声钢钉一样刺耳的尖叫“咻”一声钉回现实的球场。观众几乎全都站起来了！这时候他才意识到身边的人都陷入了一种危险的状态，而这种状态和自己此时感受到的竟如此的相似。内心的火焰被无法压抑地喷发而出，炽热的气氛烧成一片，他手指滚烫，险些被激情点燃引线，赶紧拿起放在身旁的冰可乐大喝一口。  
可是一条冰冷的引线在万千燃烧的火药桶间又有什么用呢？南美大国的阶级仇恨在超级德比的足球赛场上体现得淋漓尽致，球员们争抢那颗小小的球，就像狮群在火海中相互撕咬着争夺自尊，而自尊只有把对手打得站不起来才能得到。就在此刻，火海中响起第一声爆裂——身着黄蓝球衣的观众大吼着站起来，他面红耳赤，卯足了劲把自己手上未开封的可乐甩进球场内，砰一声砸地的炮弹飞快弹起，连接着一条白色的尾翼重重撞在河床球员的右前额！这声爆裂无疑是一个信号，紧接着第二声、第三声……前排的球迷抓住手边一切能造成伤害的东西毫无方向地猛扔，后排离得远的就近扯住对家球迷的领子用拳头相互招呼,及川彻猛地蹲下身,半蹲着跑到连着出口的走廊,他听见坚硬的塑料外壳撞在铁栏杆上破碎的声音,像是一个已经报销的镜头——镜头，记者，不！  
他猛然转过身，扶手都不扶就大踏步地朝记者席奔跑，目光急速从左扫到右终于确定了菅原的位置，他的身旁已经有人负伤了，那人捂着头努力压低身体，能看见血从指缝中溢出，而菅原孝支却还靠在第一排的栏杆背对着球场，手上稳稳地抓着一台相机左右环顾——这个不知死活的体育记者居然还在拍照取材！  
“孝支！孝支！”余光瞟到仍有球迷在往下投掷水瓶和石头，及川彻又急又气，声音都变了调，全身力气经由喉咙却根本发不出有力的喊叫，他青筋暴起，竭尽全力，却只能发出类似动物的嘶哑哀嚎。  
“孝支！蹲下啊！孝支！”  
这一句吼完菅原终于放下了相机，困惑的目光触碰及川彻的第一秒，他眼睛里显出猝不及防的惊讶。他愣住了，仿佛时间和他一起愣住了，及川彻不能愣住。他撕裂时间、逆着光飞越最后两排座椅、大吼着张开双臂搂住菅原，菅原整个人缩进他怀里，好像还下意识护住了相机，下一秒矿泉水瓶从头顶呼啸而过撞在铁栏杆上，瓶盖飞起，水花飞溅。  
在菅原的世界里，这时候时间才开始流动，他的感官开始恢复，是鼻子先于眼睛感受到及川彻。他闻到及川彻身上清爽的肥皂香和可乐的甜味，张开嘴却说不出一个字，他只能握紧手中的相机，莫名有些懊恼。  
“笨蛋……孝支是笨蛋！”  
还是舍不得骂他。听着及川彻嘶哑的、哽咽的声音，他垂下眼睛，心突然软成一滩水。在及川彻愈发用力的拥搂中，他环住他的背作为回应。听着及川小声的哽咽，被他的手臂和身上的气息环绕，菅原孝支终于明白自己的懊恼来自何方：那样难得的时刻，那样难得的及川彻，他太过震惊。以至于忘了拍下来。  
此时暂停的哨音被吹响，秩序警察进入球场开始分开狂躁的人群。他们在暴动中安静地拥抱。这是比赛开场的第六分钟。

及川彻关了灯坐在一张木桌上。他心乱如麻。比赛中止了，球迷被组织离场，受伤的运动员在更衣室等待医疗队。体育记者们如同羊群一样被赶到安全屋内，他们要参加记者发布会。菅原熟门熟路带着他跑到这个废旧的杂物间，把电脑和录音笔拿出，背包扔给他让他看好，转头就要去采访。他拽住菅原一条手臂试图阻止，然后就被菅原瞪了。  
“身为体育记者当然要在能力范围内做到最好。我要对我的运动负责。” 菅原眼中又是那种少见的、火热的光芒，当时他被这光芒钉在原地，再也迈不出一个步子。  
缓缓关上的门隔开了两个世界，外面和里面都地裂天崩。难道菅原也能将自己燃烧殆尽？他不敢再顺着这个可能想下去，拔出心里的倒刺，总要连皮带血扯出很多误解、争吵、浪费的时间。及川彻在一片漆黑里静默，半是期待半是难过地等待着由远及近的脚步声。  
可是在门再次打开的时候，他却开始害怕了。菅原孝支嗒嗒嗒跑进来，顺手打开灯，却看都不看及川彻，跳到桌上打开电脑就开始敲打键盘。看样子他根本不打算理他，及川彻呼出一口气，感觉得到了一点喘息的时间。他看着菅原一边敲着键盘一边用肩膀夹着手机，嘴里不住应答着。他说，是的，比赛改期到两周后，马德里的圣伯纳乌，有以后都在中立球场的打算。挂完电话他开始全神贯注地写稿，直到他最后重重按下回车键，合上笔记本，明显地迟疑了一下，才抬起头回看及川彻。  
两人都没有说话。抬起头真正对视时才发现，及川彻的悲伤和矛盾已经到了就算闭上嘴巴也能从眼睛里溢出来的程度。菅原孝支看一眼就明白，但他不能回答——能够回答沉默的，除了沉默就只有再见。  
头顶的灯泡一闪一闪，他们以晦暗不明的目光交锋。率先打破沉默的是及川彻。  
“明天的比赛，无论如何我也会全力以赴。我要站在最高的舞台上和他们相逢。”  
他缓慢地低下头去，没有看菅原的眼睛，不知道他在想什么，下了多大的决心，或者做出了什么决定，菅原也低头看笔记本，他的手有些颤抖，手中的水性笔微微发烫，仿佛在等待及川问出自己一直以来都想要被问到的问题，不是“你爱我吗”，也不是“你爱过我吗”，他期待的问题从来只有一个：关乎我迄今为止的尊严和骄傲，你究竟是怎么看的，又打算怎样去描述，请这样问我——  
“我希望，能够被你写进报道里。  
菅原闭上眼睛，轻声笑了一下。这个人怎么这样霸道，不要简略的答案，倒是替我做了决定，要从我的字里行间去找么？那我岂不是立马会露馅？他刚要说话，门突然被打开，阳光照在他们脸上，两人一震。工作人员说，你们在这干什么？这个问题如同一记鞭子，一下惊动了他，菅原孝支脸一下就红了，他抱着笔记本跳到地上，小跑着过去道了谢，然后步履如飞地走出杂物间。走出门口的时候，他听见及川彻跟在身后的脚步。  
身边是盘踞在场馆门口的疯狂的球迷，他们脸上涂着油彩或者队伍的标志，把身体靠在门上和墙边骂着脏话。菅原走在前面，迎面走来的一个飞机头男孩儿操着粗野的阿根廷西班牙语连声唾骂“该死的河床婊子”，烟从他的嘴唇和鼻子里喷出来，他狠狠把烟头甩到地下。菅原的右手手指这时候不由自主地动了一下，下一秒就被及川彻突然握住了。  
“孝支”。  
背后的人在鼎沸的人声里叫他的名字，那只手湿润而温热，菅原停住脚步。他的声音并不比刚才更洪亮，但是更沉稳、更有力，菅原的心在胸腔里横冲直撞，手却安静地倾听着。

“我不只想被你写进报道里，我想成为你的标题。”

——身为体育记者，要善于抓住与众不同的反常时刻，比如现在：近距离接触优秀的CA圣胡安二传的时候，菅原孝支敏锐地感受到了这样的反常，及川彻的手跟他记忆中几乎一样，指节柔软有力，掌心温热粗粝，唯一的区别是他满手是汗，被他握着，仿佛能感受到蒸发的水汽。  
意识堪堪跟上大脑问出第一个问题，二传的手也会出这么多汗吗？  
“孝支！”及川彻又把手握紧了一点，菅原被他扯得转过身来，只能别无选择地抬起头。  
及川嘴唇和手都在颤抖，眼中泪光闪烁。他紧紧捏着菅原的手腕，一字一句地说，“我也能成为你即使小跑着、坐在桌上、冒着生命的危险也要迫不及待地去描绘的事物吗？”

仿佛刚才他并不是问出了一个问题，而是拿着抽到的唯一一支标记签，马上就要孤身一人走进枪林弹雨中。他并不渴望一个回答，甚至不抱希望能有一个回答，他就这样转过身，把两只眼睛里汹涌的暗河埋藏在眼皮的积雪之下。  
孤独的，骄傲的大王者。  
菅原站在原地目送及川彻离开。他忘了作出反应，直到有警察上前询问他是否需要帮助，他才回过神来。

【5】  
离开男排联赛之后，菅原有一段时间在报道综合格斗。11月中旬，阿根廷的暑气逐渐爬上了陆地，拉普拉塔河边风带着生命的咸腥，天竺子已经鲜红，热情烂漫。菅原在河边停好车，下车的时候他踩到了几片被风刮落的带着褶皱的夏栋叶子。走进格斗场前，他把摘下来的墨镜挂在胸前的衬衣上，回头看了一眼天边的火烧云。  
这是很好的，夏天的黄昏。布宜诺斯艾利斯少见地迎来了MMA顶级赛事。UFC格斗之夜下半年的赛程要从加拿大蒙克顿一路南行，经美国丹佛一路打到布宜诺斯艾利斯。阿根廷站六主六副全部十二场比赛压在他一个人头上，菅原并非专门的格斗记者，中规中矩写格斗有些吃力，他选择另辟蹊径，在台上看选手的拳脚，在台下偷偷瞄准资本的牙爪。  
综合格斗在东亚一代关注度并不高，但在西方国家，与资本接洽良好的格斗项目却越来越抢手，运动员身价越来越高，最顶级的格斗选手年收入已有跟最顶尖的足球运动员持平的趋势。只要在场下举起照相机，总能拍到想分一杯羹的人连绵不绝地从各种想都想不到的地方蹦出来。拳手也并非单打独斗，他的背后是一整个规划协助运动员选拔、培训、营养乃至公关的团队，而就像“嫁一个人等于嫁他全家”一类中国谚语所言，和运动员打交道就等于跟他们团队所有人打交道。格斗比赛跟其他运动迥异之处就在于此：面对运动员你也许能把他当作一个谈话对象，你跟他聊天，询问他的状态再和他复盘技术，但是面对他团队中的任何一个人时，你必须让自己变成一台测谎仪——菅原很少听见他们说真话，他们不会掩饰或者打太极，而是睁着一双眼睛信口胡说。他最开始报道的一位拳手在减重时期出现心脏不舒服的危险情况，减重被迫暂停。他就控水的具体数据去询问这位选手的营养师、教练和经纪人，结果在五分钟内得到了三个人的四种说辞（经纪人甚至讲话首尾相悖）。  
菅原被迫将选手团队的可信度从“部分词语可信”调整到“仅语气词可信”。他选择更早地到达现场，从自己观察到的细节总结选手的状态，在团队不那么重要的人身上下功夫打点好关系，从他们那里挖出当作八卦来讲的小道消息。他像乐队指挥一样调动着自己的所见所闻，让它们拼凑成一曲交响曲的主旋律，经纪人的表述成了配器，最好的可能是为这支曲子锦上添花，而不是雪中送炭。  
称重仪式是第一场战役。菅原看着面色惨白的格斗家们一个个挪上称重秤，为过关绞尽脑汁。长着大鼻子的光头男人有着“秃鹫”的外号，不知道是不是因为他每次都将全身体毛剃光，这回也不例外。他看着显示屏上危险的数字双眼一闭，立马试图脱掉底裤，身边人惊慌失措地制止，好在最后让他惊险通过。来自印尼的“大天使”萎得像一只暴雨后的公鸡，他瘦得颧骨突出，眼睛下陷，头颅活像一颗强说自己生气勃勃的骷髅。过关之后选手们开始互相说垃圾话，虚假地对着镜头挥舞拳头，然后立马被团队扛下去喝水输液。菅原垂下眼帘，觉得有些心酸。  
格斗规矩，先打副赛垫场开胃，主赛大餐在后头，这只是两个雏量级男拳手的UFC首秀，但是于他而言已经足够震动人心。人类的极限要用这样反人类的方式达到，这是菅原对格斗运动最深的印象。和在任何一个平台上观看转播都不一样，他现在置身观众席内，站在台下，抬头望八角笼里斡旋的选手，灯光给他们涂上惨白的剪影，但他们本身是红色的，红得像晚霞，火烧云的倒影，拉普拉塔河边的天竺。  
这是痛苦，生命，未流出或已流出的血。欢呼、加油和口哨声混杂了汗臭和口水味，台上拳风阵阵，肉体相搏的声音不断，两个选手一刻不停地拼刺刀，换拳拼腿稳沉有力，进攻和格挡都发出令人肉疼的撞击声。他能闻到这场比赛，也能听到这场比赛，唯独难以看到：格斗家们身上飞溅的一滴汗珠被灯光晃出刺眼的光芒，刺得他眼睛渗出泪水。这是瞬间的现场体验，他的笔一刻不停，就像为台上相互撕咬的两头雄狮敲响战鼓。  
这一滴汗在他笔下明晰，同时在时空中腾挪辗转，炫光像浪潮一样扑来，如梦似幻。菅原眯起眼睛。这时他听到哨响——哨响，格斗场上并没有哨子。在他的眼前，那滴汗已经停止旋转落在地上。它的旁边是一颗黄蓝相间的MIKASA排球。他回过神来。  
如梦似幻，是的，如梦似幻。面前是他不由自主、稀里糊涂就入场观看的男排南美解放者杯决赛。来自中部山脉的CA圣胡安将在布市客场迎战玻利瓦尔，决出一个杯赛冠军。电脑摆在大腿上调出文档模式，他握着笔拿着笔记本坐得端端正正。不过，这次他不是记者，只是坐在观众席的球迷。  
哨响再一次响起，这次要更长一些，裁判在胸前交叉双手，双方从标志杆外绕过，交换场地。CA圣胡安先下一城。菅原条件反射地摸上键盘，他反应过来看着自己装备齐全的样子哭笑不得，那这又是什么？职业病吗？不写报道的时候，我就不能像一个普通观众那样好好看一场比赛了？第一次发现职业病像牛皮糖一样难摆脱的体育记者意识到某种危险，在“职业病不会安静地任人宰割”的直觉中，他唤醒电脑，发现新建的文档已经保存。暂时没有报道任务的普通观众小心翼翼地滑动文档页面，然后叹了口气，手掌拍上额头。  
——左下角字数统计显示，文档已经有了小一百词。更让他感到无奈的是，标题已经起好并大写加粗。  
“及川彻：潘帕斯雄鹰锋利的翅膀。”

作为一个选手的粉丝来看他的比赛，菅原孝支已经很多年没有这样的经历。他想起主编的话，第二糟糕的事情是成为采访对象的粉丝，最糟糕的是成为他的朋友。他坐在观众席苦笑。  
毫无疑问他好多年前就已经是及川彻的朋友，还是那种谈起他的名字就只能沉默、现实中会避开他可能去的每一个地方却每每能在梦里面对面的朋友。一个多月前他疯了一样熬了个通宵看完及川彻这留洋几年所有的比赛视频之后，他又成为了他的粉丝。那段写CA联赛的时间里，菅原孝支过得并不好。怜惜、狂热和难以启齿的感情萦绕着他报道的方方面面，他在床上辗转反侧，总觉得报道写得不够好，却又觉得不论写得多好都只能让自己的报道再不客观一点、再烂一点。  
体育记者对小众项目的影响力有时大得超乎想象，对选手的评价有时甚至能影响其身价和工资，本着责任心，聪明的菅原记者想出十全九美的妙招：那就让朋友和偶像不再成为自己的采访者。这法子万无一失，除了委屈一下自己看不了现场的期待，对大家都好得不能再好。  
没想到他刚刚做了决定就为及川彻坏了规矩：现在他坐在观众席上，身体还是自动开始写评论，不论发表不发表——这可不是职业操守的坚持，而是因为前一天他站在原地，手被及川彻抓着。及川彻眼睛一红他脑袋就一热，现在一个在场上打球一个在场下写东西，这明明是退而求其次，是兵败如山倒。  
裁判吹响了哨子，菅原的心回到场上。目光的落点，及川彻慢慢抬起了头，环视着自己的队友，他和每一个首发队员击掌，然后就跟高中时候的青叶城西一样齐齐看向球网对面。两支队伍上方的空气突然锋利起来，菅原下意识挺直了背，仿佛这时候他才真正听到那一声冲锋号般的哨声。  
第二局打得很艰难，圣胡安在15：10领先时出现了一次集中的自失，比分被玻利瓦尔反超至16：17。刚刚进入国家队的小将佩德罗心态起伏，一个低级的砸网带失误，一个到位远网短平变成了匪夷所思的对天开炮。他逐渐失去诱骗拦网的功能，打上20分后，对方三个拦网手看也不看他只往两边冲。教练示意换人，他咬着牙走向板凳，菅原看到教练夸张的肢体语言，和小队员同样夸张的摊手。这场啃不啃下来都对士气是一个大打击，菅原孝支咬住笔头，记录下玻利瓦尔第23分的数值。  
最终的比分定格在24：26，奋起直追还是没啃下来。5分领先优势却让对手拿下，如果这一局CA不能够调整状态打出威慑力，要拿下比赛恐怕要等到决胜局。场下的菅原手上出汗了，场上的及川彻却丝毫不慌，他甚至勾住大主攻的肩膀挑起一边眉毛有说有笑。菅原大概猜到了他们的战术，这一局他们果然打得非常谨慎，自失的换成了对面，尽管拿下的时候拉开了五分的分差，但玻利瓦尔并没有被他们震慑，而下一局他们势必调整战术来搏杀。水平相差无几的队伍，退无可退和尚有喘息空间的区别带来的发挥水平一般能决定能否拿下关键分，而如果被拖入决胜局，三次打入南美解杯决赛夺得一次第一两次第二的CA圣胡安要比仅一次打入决赛并取得第二的玻利瓦尔更有优势。  
比赛朝着他预料的方向走，他们果然将比赛拖入了决胜局。在教练布置战术后，哨声响起前，菅原孝支看到及川彻仰着头注视着记者席，他看了好一会儿才转过身来，看上去有点失落。  
菅原心里一紧，不会影响他的状态吧？他不会因为这样的事发挥不稳吧？作为始终站在前线直面枪林弹雨的主二传，打到第五局还没有被换下过，任何人都会感到疲惫。这时候心理如果出现波动，那带来的影响是毁灭性的。他听过一个说法，如果要计算一支队伍的实力，那么球队里所有的攻手带来的加成都被放在一个括号里，都只是数据的简单相加；自由人的实力体现是开方的次方数，负责平稳球队的发挥水平；唯独二传在括号外，他是系数，整个球队的实力要在他手上乘以一个百分比。一定会影响他吧？他直到决胜局前都没有望记者席一眼，大概是因为他知道这样的事一定会影响他的状态。  
最开始我就应该坐到记者席上，让他知道我为他而来。因为他不确定我会来——他一直都不确定我对他的感情。他慌张到手都有点不听使唤，心里觉得自己做得不好，又带了点“明明不是我的错”的委屈。接下来一阵狂热的尖叫打断了他的思考，主持人对着话筒大吼“真是精妙绝伦的一球”，一抬头，CA圣胡安已经以3：0开局，刚得的一分来自于及川彻的传改吊四号位。  
他继续看下去，越看越是心惊。这场决胜局完全超出了他的意料。欧美赛场上，运动员靠着强大的身体素质偏向前后并重的立体输出打法，而身体条件不够好的亚洲球队选择将技术的细腻程度练到极致，他们以快速灵活的前排进攻战术为主，主要靠扎实的基本功和精准的卡点得分。面对单体进攻实力强悍、无从防守的阿根廷队伍，及川彻带领的另一只阿根廷队伍却展现了一种迥异的类亚洲风格：灵活多变，小球细腻，为了追求前排三点攻战术的威胁，二传后排防守起球时，他们直接放弃了自由人前排垫传，而是通过牺牲后排主攻进攻机会，在前排跳传组织四点梯次进攻的战术球。啪，6：4。这个球也由及川彻拿下，在主攻插上传球后他神不知鬼不觉地顶替了主攻的后三，用一个意想不到的长线重重把球扣在对方的场地内。  
“没人想到这个二传能做到这种程度。”菅原孝支的脑子里，及川彻所有数据清晰地浮现，诗朗诵一般的声音在说话，“身高仅有184厘米，三米出头的拦网高度和330厘米的扣球高度让他在欧美赛区处处受阻。”  
没人猜得到CA圣胡安要在至关重要的冠军局一改风格使用一种几近疯狂的激进打法，也没人能想到，一个身体素质并不突出的亚洲二传，在经历连续四局比赛的高强度传球后还能心态稳定，牢牢地掌握球队的节奏，传出一次又一次稳定、精准、恰当的到位球，还能出人意料地充当攻手。这可不是与生俱来的天才能力，在阿根廷联赛中，及川彻的进攻有很长一段时间都如鸡肋般食之无味弃之可惜。第一年的阿甲常规赛他几乎场场被拦吐，对面的阿根廷人个个两米出头，几双手城墙一样直接遮蔽了他的视野，而他在拦网时几乎回回都被尴尬地打超手。  
但是菅原发现，半年后，及川彻肉眼可见地减少了二传进攻的频率，但只要进攻，他的成功率也肉眼可见地增加了。注意到的时候，他已经恐怖地成长起来：到了第二年，他已经熟练掌握了拐线技巧和打手出界，第三年，他能用各种有想象力的手法把球打到对方想不到的地方，用最诡谲的方式拿到分数。而最可怕的是，作为有顶尖进攻能力的二传，他让对手提心吊胆，他的每一记传球可能都是假动作，每一次起跳在他出手前永远不知道是要传、扣还是吊，他逼着对手在他身上分有一部分注意力，攻手的压力被他无形中减轻。  
菅原孝支记起，YouTube上一个二传集锦视频下有人这样评价：“及川彻无疑不是一个天才球员，但他具备一个顶尖二传拥有的所有特质。他每一次分球的选择、每一个多智近妖的处理球无疑都是一句骄傲的宣言：看着他，你就能明白普通人凭借努力和智慧能达到怎样一种恐怖的高度。”  
又一声哨响，裁判示意比赛继续，这是CA圣胡安的暂停。菅原抬起头来，大屏幕显示玻利瓦尔9：10落后，他们已经用完两次暂停，但是明显适应了CA的节奏。男排和女排不同，选手抓机会的能力太强，而一旦适应节奏被抓住机会，CA要想获胜会非常困难。比分交缠上升，两支队伍隔网厮杀，像两群撕扯着生肉的狼，呼出的气都带着血腥味。突然，CA的接应借手失误直接把球打到了观众席，紧接着由主攻拿回一分后，他又直接打飞机送掉了自己的发球轮。前排反轮两点攻，这是他们最难的一轮，玻利瓦尔看准机会连抓两个防反完成反超，菅原孝支背上全是冷汗，他几乎控制不住自己想要站起来大叫加油。全场的观众无疑也热起来了，但一声哨声突然划过球场上空，他的温度一下子降下来——及川彻叫了暂停。  
“他想把节奏慢下来，国王好像快撑不住了。”  
阿根廷观众叫及川彻“国王”，不得不说这是个恰当的外号。菅原看CA的国王接过毛巾擦了擦脸上的汗，一口气灌完了半瓶运动饮料。他坐着听教练说话，小腿肌肉可能有些痉挛，队医蹲在他脚边帮他放松肌肉。第五局没有技术暂停，请求暂停的三十秒几乎是一晃而过，重新上场的时候CA提出了换人请求：那个在第二局失误的小将又被换上场，前排的大副攻被换下，及川彻跟他击掌，又走到小将身前，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
他又想干什么？菅原看不明白，台下的观众估计都是同一个想法。难道他们还能在决胜局的关键分信任一个因为自己的失误将整场比赛拖入现在这样的局面的小将？难不成他们还想打出什么战术？这太冒险了。  
而事实证明没有人比及川彻更信任他的攻手，他似乎根本没有被前面的失分影响，小将甫一上场他便借着拦网手的迟疑传了两个短平快将比分追平。十三比十三，CA的发球轮，正轮，完美。士气已经被两个连续的快攻得分带起来了，小主攻的发球沾染了一点狂气，球速和落点都非常疯，一传破坏，玻利瓦尔的自由人后排起跳，球飞向二号位，而对面场上的二传及川彻、大主攻帕科和大副攻佩德罗早已恭候多时——是个轻打，打手弹回！自由人瞬间鱼跃将球救起，玻利瓦尔的二传脚步飞快，空中转身将球平拉开送到四号位，但是网对面及川彻和佩德罗动作更快，他们敏捷地横向交叉步移动到九米之外的二号位起跳拦网，对面的主攻身高两米零一，弹跳摸高成绩两米六五，他拉出反弓转体挥臂轰出一球，及川彻的手被硬生生打弯又弹起，打手出界，玻利瓦尔14分，手握冠军点！  
及川彻捂着手腕活动了一下又做好准备，为了不让己方的士气受到影响，他甚至没有皱一下眉。下一分，传球依旧稳健，这一球分给了四号位的帕科，攻手礼尚往来地打手出界，得分后他兴奋地嚎叫着，比分再次追平。紧接着是佩德罗的发球轮，小将高高跃起，两脚后翘完成发力姿势，在触球时突然他卸力改轻拍，对方自由人措手不及，一个滚翻将球防到五米左右的边线，另一名防守队员跃出将球捞起，“无攻球！”及川彻大吼，“机会！”  
后排的佩德罗还未被自由人换下场，他下蹲上球，其余四名攻手已经开始冲跳，没人知道及川彻会分球给谁——也可能谁都不给，他在触球的那一瞬间故技重施直接把球吊到四号位。这一颗聪明的吊球直接让CA反超比分，同时手握冠军点。  
菅原孝支已经无法发出任何声音。最后一分，尽管结果未定，但他冥冥之中有一种感觉：这就是最后一分了，这场比赛即将在这里结束。佩德罗这次选择了稳健的跳飘，效果不错，对面的一传给到低平的四米，玻利瓦尔的二传选择传给接应。CA的三人拦网迅速到位，接应果然照着最矮的及川彻打大斜线——撑起！底线上的球员跃起把球传回，及川彻背传后二，接应立马跟上，把拦网硬生生撕出一道口子，对面的自由人却已精准的卡位防起，又是一球分给接应，重炮被CA的自由人轻巧卸力。  
迟迟不下球，两边都有些焦躁，这时候就看哪边更灵更稳。自由人将球给到了二号位相对靠边的位置，攻手都已经拉开准备上步，这时候及川彻做出了让所有人都意想不到的举动——他也看着球做出了三步上步，他想扣球！对面主攻反应过来后也跟着急上两步，及川彻跃在空中，反弓已然拉开，他猛地将肩膀手肘和手腕一并甩下，狠狠地将球钉在了地板上——界内！  
裁判的哨声和观众的欢呼一同响起，菅原却猛地站起来惊痛地一声大吼——“及川！”接下来这样的大吼充满了整个场馆——及川彻对面的主攻冲跳势急力大，右腿根本没有刹住车，又因为起跳匆忙高度不够早于及川彻落地，他的脚直接踩过了线。及川抬右肩抢点扣球，落地全靠左腿，他一脚踩上那人的脚弓，脚踝直接弯折九十度，整个人轰然向左倒去。最先着地的是髌骨，砰的一声穿过全场的尖叫、怒吼和呼救声直直钻进了菅原的耳朵。

菅原孝支站在观众席上，笔记本和电脑都被他突然的起身撞落，他置若罔闻，大脑一片空白。过了好久，等身边的人都散得差不多了，体育馆里声音少了一大半，他才想到要把掉落的东西捡起来。  
蹲下身，在漆黑的电脑屏幕上看到自己的脸，菅原孝支这才发觉自己已泪流满面。他把东西收好，深吸一口气，然后坐在座位上打开电脑调出文档，争分夺秒把那句呼之欲出的话打出来。在他的脑子里，那个说话的声音越来越稀薄，仿佛下一秒它就要变得不再特殊，就要和那些错过的岁月一起，像流进海里的眼泪一般消失在自己无边的痛苦中——

“真是令人惊讶，”只剩寥寥数人的体育馆里，菅原孝支颤着手敲打键盘，“真的有人想在一场比赛里讲述自己的一生。”  
他的眼泪一直没有停下。上衣前襟斑驳的泪痕聚在一起，像一个又一个惊叹号。

【6】  
要不要去看及川彻，竟然成了一个难题。  
菅原跟医生很熟，及川彻受伤的那天晚上他就得知了核磁共振结果。左膝半月板三度损伤，前叉韧带撕裂，左脚踝中度扭伤。及川彻脚踝力量和柔韧都好，90度弯折的脚踝并无结构性损伤，但是落地时硬生生撞上膝盖，直接把他不久前才做过手术的半月板又撞出一个撕裂，还要再外加一条断裂的前叉韧带。  
康复，医院的走廊上，菅原孝支在满鼻的消毒水味里默念这个词语。它可以在游戏里描述回血，在生活中描述恢复健康，但在竞技体育的运动场上，它只能成为一个伪命题。他见过空中技巧滑雪运动员的x光片，一条腿里两条钢条夹住骨头，十几根钢钉虎视眈眈，而运动员坐在一旁痛哭流涕却是因为前一天的比赛他被压分，以0.2分之差错失冠军；他也见过羽毛球运动员十字韧带断裂的现场，女运动员仰面倒地痛呼，选择退赛，而对手一边尖叫一边说她是装的。运动员的身体仿佛都只是为争夺冠军而建造的机器，可以随意修理随意改装，所谓的康复也只代表他们能够再次站上赛场，而他们大概率不能达到以往的正常水平——这两名运动员都曾是各自领域的霸主，受伤后却逐渐销声匿迹，他的回忆里有太多这样逐渐淡去的影子。但现在，当他站在及川彻病房门口，他却不敢再往前想，也不敢再往前走了。他了解运动场上的伤病，也见过因为伤病而黯然落寞的背影，所以他不能接受——哪怕只是一个可能——及川彻成为这些背影中的任何一个。

半月板和韧带手术是微创手术，全程两个多小时，圆珠笔大小的孔洞就足够医生自由发挥。及川彻的手术下午在三点开始，现在是晚上六点，他的麻醉大概已经醒得差不多。既然他们会清醒地碰面，那么走进门的时候该用什么表情？见到他的时候要说什么？如果他身边有其他人该如何处理？他在这层楼的走廊里逡巡，几次停在及川彻病房门前，就是下不定决心去按压那一只门把手。  
就在他犹豫时，门里传来了一阵撕心裂肺的呕吐声，然后是慌张的脚步和大声的询问，他还没有反应过来，门已经轰然打开。他和CA的队医打了个照面。对方的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，但还是一句话没有就快步越过他去喊护士。他望着队医离去的背影，突然听到身后有人喊他的名字。  
“菅原先生，您是来采访的吗？”  
他出于礼貌，飞快地望向声音的方向，CA的康复师皱着眉头看着他。他赶紧说，我刚刚了解了及川先生的伤势，现在过来了解一下他的康复计划。他一边说话，一边自然又紧张地把目光投向及川彻，而及川彻闭着眼睛，僵硬地伸着脖子保持着呕吐的姿势，仿佛对他的到来一无所知，但他抓紧毯子的手指显然用力不小，指节已经泛白。  
房间里三三两两地站着其它一些人，有的他见过，有的没有。菅原朝他们颔首致意，然后走到一边去小声跟康复师和教练讲话。先躺两周，两周后开始配合力量训练保持肌肉水平，四周开始配合抗阻训练恢复韧带和关节灵活性，六周可以深蹲，最好的情况下，两个半月才能恢复正常训练水平。恢复训练会更加疲劳与艰难，还要过心理阴影关，还要注意术后3至12月是容易再次受伤的高危期，最让人担心的是他的脚踝，虽然没有明显结构损伤，但脚踝损伤一般不可逆，扭伤后非常容易习惯性受伤。  
听到这里，菅原有一瞬间的窒息，南美俱乐部锦标赛在二月下旬开打，而如果一切顺利，及川彻到二月才能恢复正常训练，正式上场恐怕需要小半年。也就是说，他必然要缺席二月下旬的南美俱乐部锦标赛，只有在俱锦赛拿到冠军才能够拿到世俱杯的入场券。  
缺少了及川彻的CA圣胡安被打成什么样子菅原已经见识过。这一支队伍方才看到夺冠的曙光，竟然就要遭遇这样的打击。他听得快哭了，只能低头往笔记本上写写画画，记录下康复师说的每一句话。然后是一直在旁默立的主教练，菅原问了几个关于战术和配置调整的问题，最后他还是忍不住地说，“也就是说，及川选手将大概率不会在俱锦赛作为首发选手出场？”  
主教练叹了口气：“这无疑是球队的艰难时期。我们真的非常心痛”。  
及川彻这时候在他们身后发出几声咳嗽，吐过一次后他好像舒服了些，正用手撑着床沿漱口，含着水眯着眼睛往这边看来。菅原的眼神短暂地在他身上停留了一下又回到康复师身上，康复师点了点头，拍拍他的肩膀。  
菅原走上前。及川彻在队友的帮助下躺回床上，床头被调高，他的睫毛是湿润的，眼睛很亮。站在他面前的时候，菅原发现自己失去了用母语和及川对话的能力——日语亲切、温柔、彬彬有礼，及川彻一直以来的梦想也用这门亲切的语言写就，但现在梦想仅与他相隔咫尺，他却躺在床上一动不能动。越亲切就越残忍，每分每秒的回忆都是伤人利刃，他于心不忍，西班牙语的礼貌式脱口而出。  
“您感觉怎么样？”  
“你来晚了呢。”  
及川彻的回答竟然是日语。他没有移开目光，就这样仰视着菅原，声音很哑很轻，语尾甚至带了个委屈的叹词。菅原听到这句话就知道他在记者席上没找到自己，肯定以为自己没来看比赛了。心中的猜想被证实的时候他四肢百骸都泛起一股丧气的酸麻，果然如此，他不相信我对他的感情，他从来都觉得这是自己一个人的独角戏。  
“我来了呢。”  
他也带了个同样委屈的叹词，想要申辩又觉得现在说什么都太虚伪，旁边还有一群不知道懂不懂日语的阿根廷人，就干脆心一横，取了个隐晦的说法，只希望及川彻能用聪明才智明白，如果不明白也不算太尴尬。但是心里的酸涩止不住地一路跑到嗓子眼，他吞了口唾沫想把这点难过压下去，还没缓过来就听见了及川彻的回答。  
“来了就好。我好想你。”  
他说得好快，还闭上了眼睛。菅原一瞬间不知道还有什么可说的了，他还是没明白，但是明不明白还重要吗？……该确定的事情也确定了，能放下的心思也放下了，剩下的事也只能听天由命了。菅原垂下头，却意外地发现及川彻正抚摸着自己温顺地枕在他大腿上的影子。他似乎打了一个激灵，不敢置信地抬头，及川彻已经睁开眼睛。隔壁床“唰”一下拉上的帘子打断了他们，那里躺着一个骨裂的老人，他开始换药了，队员，康复师，教练，菅原孝支和及川彻，所有人都在他痛苦的呻吟里沉默。  
窗外的月亮也看不见了。就这样吧，就这样吧，成年人了，说不清的。菅原孝支收拾好东西落荒而逃，及川彻就这样目送他走出病房，没有再说一句话。

回到家他开始整理今天的材料。电脑刚刚打开，一条新邮件提醒跳出来。菅原点进去，看着看着就皱起了眉头。邮件告诉他，借调期还有一个月就要结束，希望他尽快处理好工作交接。他愣怔一会儿，翻了一下日历，才发现自己确实已经在这里度过了大半年。  
他从刚刚回暖的春天的日本出发来到风霜凛冽的阿根廷，在这里度过一个温暖的春天，一个热情的夏天，现在又要回到日本准备迎接另一个春天。季节和时间仿佛在他身上错乱了，他无法控制地想起很多很多令人心碎的春天。  
他想起高三春天的春高赛场，大二隆冬过后春天的机场，也想起了这个特殊的12月的晚春初夏。每个春天，每到春天，他的肩上好像就要多扛起一份命运。在春天，乌野输掉比赛，止步八强，他早就让出首发退居替补席，却还是在影山飞雄面前流下欣慰的眼泪；在春天，及川彻坐上飞机去往几千公里外的阿根廷开启职业生涯，他怀着悲伤的祝福看着飞机带出一条细长的尾云，却还是在往后的许多个夜里辗转不能眠；在春天，他跟随阿根廷男排联赛一路走到初夏，却眼睁睁看着赛场上绽放光芒的潘帕斯雄鹰重伤倒地。菅原总是对春天抱有一种复杂的感情，有时候他也会怀疑，是不是因为南北半球的气候是相反的，天上的神明弄错了，才总让他在生机勃勃的春天经历秋天的事？  
菅原完成了这篇文章。他没有联系编辑。这大概是他写得最快的一篇特写，尽管他向来习惯将大把时间花在拎着摄像机和电脑东奔西走中，分配给写作的时间少得可怜，这速度依旧出乎他的意料。但也并非不能理解，他花了两个月搜集细节和采访，只漏了一场现场，文章的架构和材料早在他脑海中滚翻千百遍，叙写的主人公也早就在他心里，万事俱备，只需要遣词造句即可成型。  
凌晨五点零四分，他把文章发给了大地。窗外突然下起了雨。他站起来活动了一下肩膀，走到阳台点起一根烟，隔着雨幕眺望大海。  
雨声铺天盖地，星子在水中沉浮，色彩斑斓的布宜诺斯艾利斯颜色好像被雨水冲淡，安静又嘈杂的黎明看不到天边要显出光亮的迹象。光影明灭里，他的心举棋不定，指头颤抖不停，在电话拨出的按键上空凝滞几秒，最终还是按了下去。  
大地接通了电话。未知的原因促使他一股脑把话说完：刚才发了一篇特写给你，不是编辑派发的任务，你看一看，这样的风格可以吗？会不会感情太充沛了？那边的人见怪不怪地说你太谨慎啦。等等，他听见座椅移动的声音，紧随其后的是大地的讶异：“感情太充沛？”  
几分钟的沉默。菅原孝支一动不动，一种奇特的羞怯袭击了他，这使他无法活动分毫。他早就知道答案，早就知道这篇特写是发不出去的，但他的脸还是借着这场雨带来的厚重的黑云肆无忌惮地滚烫了。此时，紧贴着耳朵的手机里，泽村叫了一声他的名字。审判将近，法官的锤子高高举起，菅原孝支的心跳得像被主攻暴力扣下的排球，一下一下，胸腔的震动比以往更清晰地传来，他屏住呼吸。  
“菅，这可不像一篇特写，这是一封情书。”  
他无可救药地浑身颤抖，突然想起要吸一口烟平复一下心情，可是抬起手的时候，烟已经被雨打湿了。  
在这个即将与布宜诺斯艾利斯道别的鼓噪的雨夜，菅原孝支扔掉了烟，打开家门几步跑到楼下，一步一步迈进雨声里。他花了很长时间去分辨，却还是弄不清自己有没有流泪。  
最后他还是安静地闭上了眼睛。暴雨如命运倾泻而下。


	4. Chapter 4

【7】  
及川彻拖着行李箱打开门，几个月没住人的房间透出一股潮气。他把行李箱放好，换上拖鞋，做了个深呼吸，挽起袖子打算做个大扫除。  
可惜刚刚把窗帘拉开，扫除大业就被迫中止：他被灰尘呛得连连打喷嚏，只好一头扎进厕所洗鼻子。在他还满脸是水的时候，手机“叮”地响了一声。  
“欢迎回家，及川队长。”  
信息来自乌野男排的老队长，语气像高中练习赛的主将致礼。  
“谢谢您的关心，泽村编辑”。  
及川彻皮笑肉不笑地回复。泽村大地在体育新闻部当编辑，消息灵通得很，他跟菅原关系好，估计审过好多篇关于自己的报道，说不定还在电视机前看完了南美俱锦赛的转播。此前他们报社出了南美俱锦赛的专题报道，有半个版面两篇文章，而自己作为主角出现在一篇文章里。那两篇文章的作者他都并不认识，内容是中规中矩的赛程描述。写他的那一篇很感人，但不够感动他，相比文章，他觉得配图更值得一提。  
那张图拍摄于决赛终场哨响后，CA圣胡安以五分之差在决胜局败给来自巴西的克鲁塞斯。画面中裁判双手交叉比出结束手势，而他坐在旁边的替补席浑身僵硬，双眼瞪得很大，而场上的二传巴布罗捂住了嘴，朝着他的方向跪立着。

一个多月过去，及川彻已经能冷静地想起这一切。受伤后的第四周他已经可以下地行走，在每天的复健任务完成后他会去训练场看他们训练，尤其关注二传手巴布罗。年轻人身高腿长协调好，就是心态容易崩，心态崩了就不敢传，不敢传就容易被对手一眼望到底。及川彻花了不少时间让他适应在高压之下保持冷静和完成到位传球，他毫无保留地将攻手的习惯和衔接要点一遍遍强调着。时间已经不够，巴布罗没有一句怨言，安安静静在每日训练后一边自传，一边等着刚做完复健满身大汗的及川彻瘸着过来找他加练。  
及川彻从未如此期待过“才能可以开花结果”这个命题的验证。七支队伍在六个比赛日里展开单循环争夺，巴布罗的表现出人意料，他带领球队在前五个比赛日斩下全胜战绩。最后一场他们遭遇同样全胜的强敌，经验老道的巴西国家队替补二传对巴布罗造成了压制，及川彻坐在替补席紧紧握着拳，看他们束手束脚地打到决胜局。  
10：14落后的时候他们叫了暂停，他还在疯狂地想办法。他对队友说，一定注意传改吊，一定注意改打为吊。果然对面二传一个漂亮的传改吊假动作，可没想到的是，己方自由人鱼跃而出时踩到了自己的汗水，脚下一滑，摊饼防守做得不全，球有一半砸在地上。终场哨响起，他们最终以五胜一负的战绩屈居第二。  
世俱杯入场券没有了，及川彻就坐在那里，对一切失去了反应。当小二传扑过去抱住他大哭的时候，他反手搂住他，说不出一句话来。

手机的响铃打断了他的思绪。泽村大地回复了他，“恢复得怎么样了？看到了我们对你的报道了吗？”  
昔日同为主将，现在同为体育人，及川彻当然不相信泽村大地只是为了告诉他这一件早就传遍了整个CA圣胡安队伍的事实。他不知道葫芦里装的什么药，总之先下手为强，劈里啪啦地发过去一条控诉短讯，“伤势已经不影响正常生活了，谢谢关心。但我还是想非常失礼地说，你们写我的报道不能算得上动人。”  
大地短信回复得很快。“抱歉。”  
这是什么意思？及川彻皱了皱眉，突然找我就为了说这个？他想问个明白，打字打到一半的时候一条短信旋即而至。  
“关于你，我们原计划是有一篇特写的，但是那篇主观感情太浓，写得像情书一样，根本无法见报。”一个文档文件和短信一起到达，他心里升腾起不安的水汽，大拇指迟疑了一下才把它点开。  
首先撞进他眼睛的是一行放大加粗的标题：  
“及川彻：潘帕斯雄鹰锋利的翅膀”。

及川彻跌跌撞撞地跑出家门，刚出门又折回，三步并作两步跑到衣柜前翻出来一个旅行包。打开行李箱，他先是把扫除穿的普通T恤脱下来，换了一件自己觉得最帅的，又拿了几件满意的衣服塞进去，最后把洗漱袋也丢进去。收拾好背包，他跑过去关窗，又把窗帘拉上，刚刚让他在水流下痛苦地洗鼻子的灰尘又让他咳出了眼泪。但这回他没有跑到厕所去——他任由眼泪流下来，关门拎包下楼就往车站走，脚步越来越快，最后干脆小跑了起来。  
列车开动的时候，他还在把那篇报道翻过来倒过去地看。后悔像小虫子一样爬上来，心里又疼又痒，又忍不住窝心的快乐。  
时至今日，及川彻终于明白。那句“我来了哦”就像一个烟灰似的吻，落在他的额上那么久，而他毫无知觉。  
原来那不是一句道歉，而是一句申辩甚至一个承诺。可笑的是，当时他靠在床头，菅原就站在几步开外，眩晕和恶心一阵一阵反上他的脑袋，地砖和天花板都旋转不停，唯独那双眼睛还是那么清晰。他哀愁地看着他，整个世界的哭声都被那一双缀着泪痣的眼睛放大了。及川彻耳朵还没有反应过来，心已近乎被重负压垮，余下的空间只够他下意识原谅所谓的缺席，下意识盯住菅原的眼睛，抚摸他虚无的影子，一遍遍触碰他影子里的脸庞。  
美的面前哪能思考，更何况爱情裹挟其中，带刀而来。及川彻把那篇报道的截图设置成手机锁屏，手机还亮着，他却不再看了。  
他靠在车窗上力气尽失。窗外是三月，一整个扑面而至的春天。

菅原家门口，原来的花盆还放在那里，他们大学时一起种的花已经没有了，剩了半盆土在光秃秃地开裂，及川彻不抱希望地把它移开，却发现钥匙还放在底下。  
它有点生锈，开门时弄出了一点响声，他听见里面传来急促的光脚奔跑声，与之同来的还有一声慌张的“请问您是哪位？”他不出声，手上动作不停的同时把一只脚的鞋子蹭下来，胸膛振动的幅度大到喉咙里好像住了一只扑腾翅膀的蝴蝶。“咔”，微小的冲锋信号，里面的脚步声消失了，他飞快蹭掉了另一只鞋，左手把门往外一扯——  
刚洗完澡浑身冒着热气的菅原孝支就站在门口，惊疑不定地望着他所在的位置。  
看到他的一瞬间，菅原转身就往里跑，及川彻却已先他一步抓了他的小臂。他从碰到他的第二秒开始吻他，扣着他的腰，抓着他的手，攻势来得又凶又猛。菅原被衔住唇瓣气还没喘匀，只能可怜巴巴地往后退，及川彻几步上去搂住他往地下压。他还想用手撑着往后蹭，下一秒就被及川彻一把抓住小腿拽回来了，紧接着发着光的手机屏幕怼到他眼前，菅原一眼就看到那个大写加粗的“及川彻”，他像一只被提住后颈的小奶狗一样呜咽了一声，双手捂住通红的脸，扭头放弃了抵抗。  
然后臂弯里钻进来一个毛茸茸的脑袋，及川彻把自己挤进菅原孝支的怀里，紧紧搂着他，两个人的胸膛贴在一起，除了及川彻深重的呼吸，菅原耳边还有闷雷般炸响的无规律心跳。他把头扭向另一边，还是一句话也不说，及川彻也不管他，只是贴着他的耳朵低低地叫他的名字，话里话外都是压不住的欣喜。  
“孝支，我好高兴，我好高兴。”  
这是情真意切的实话。坐在新干线上的时候他一路从文章里明白了好多好多细节，几年前宿舍楼下分手时的隐忧，逃离男排联赛时的害怕，足球南美解杯决赛他近乎鲁莽的胆大，在自己怀里近乎静止的沉默，男排南美解杯隐匿于观众席的身影，医院里那一句委婉又委屈的申辩——如今他终于理解了菅原孝支的退让，理解他爽朗外表下那份惊人的沉重。  
大地说得太对了，这分明是一封写尽菅原孝支七年来汹涌情感的情书。原来在他不懂的时候，原来一直，菅原孝支都把他的命运和未来扛在肩头，而他表达感情的方式如此隐晦，以至于年少的及川彻根本没法弄懂。  
他闭上眼睛，开始絮絮叨叨地讲话，滚烫的一颗心带出的呼吸把菅原耳朵都染得灼热了。他说，在宿舍楼下看你哭，当时我也想哭了，但还是要耍帅，不知道花了多少力气才忍住；到了阿根廷刚下飞机就着凉发了好久的烧，迷迷糊糊躺在被子里就想到青城的队友，想到第一次在练习赛遇见不知道名字的你；他说第一年一点都不好过，阿根廷人叫我小矮马，我的身体素质太差了，拦网形同虚设，擅长的阵型全要跟着他们调整。  
最后他说，俱锦赛最后一场输掉那一瞬间，我在替补席什么都不知道了，巴布罗下来抱着我，他的眼泪顺着我的脖子流下来，我听着他说对不起，腿越来越疼，当时心里只有一个念头，什么都完了。   
“我想着，这日子怎么过啊，排球不爱我，神明不爱我，你也不爱我。”  
这不是及川彻常说的话，菅原听出他异于平常的语速和语调，扭过头去看他的脸。及川彻闭着眼睛，嘴唇不停开合，眼泪从他脸上滑下来。他在哭。  
手掌下意识捂上心口的时候，他才意识到自己的心狠狠地、狠狠地疼了一下，下一秒，他不受控制地凑过去，亲吻了及川彻的嘴角。及川彻浑身一颤，搂着他加深了这个吻，菅原孝支眯着眼睛，被他捧着脸吻得向后倒去，后脑勺撞到的不是地面，而是及川彻坚韧又柔软的手掌。他想起高二黄昏里的器材室，二传也是这样用自己的手掌横在坚硬的铁框前，坚定地保护着他。如今跨越这么多年，他仿佛回到刚刚和及川彻交往的时候，这感觉太新奇，如同见到一个阔别多年的老友。  
及川彻另一只手从他衣摆里摸进去，停留在侧腹上，这是一个询问的姿势。菅原孝支一言不发，只是慢慢放松了身体。他索性闭上眼睛，浑身软在地板上，感受着及川彻宽厚的手掌静止在自己腰上，像一柄锋利的刀。只要它开始移动，自己连皮带血的一颗心就能被它剖出来叫人看得清清楚楚。他心里只有一个念头，确实什么都完了。  
“菅原记者。”  
“什么？”菅原猛地一颤睁开眼，绯红的脸一下扭回来，及川彻狼一样盯着他，一双眼里还有水泽，亮得让人心惊。他惊慌得要命，手又撑好准备随时后逃，结果被身上的人牢牢锁住了腿。  
“我是及川彻。目前效力于CA圣胡安俱乐部，二传手。”  
他一手发力，另一只手也开始移动，菅原宽松的T恤被撩上去，他一边颤着一边无路可退，喘了两声，就听见及川彻说，“我看了您那篇关于我的特写”，裤子上系着的蝴蝶结被松开，及川彻捏住松紧带，“感谢您的肯定。”  
“你，你这个人怎么这样！”他羞得要死，红着脸骂他，还想着要拿手去堵及川彻的嘴，却被一下捏住了手腕，一个吻落在他的掌心。蝴蝶翅膀一样的睫毛扫过了他的手指，他唰一下把手收回来严严实实捂住了脸，下一秒胸口的痛感让他惊叫一声，像猫一样弹起，恰巧被及川彻一搂抱了个满怀。  
及川彻像礼仪一样亲吻了刚刚咬过的地方，一手扯下他的裤子，“我来为您补充一些细节。”

菅原脑子昏昏沉沉，被及川彻按在地板上舔弄。他手脚都是软的，话也说不出来，浑身的力气只够他闭上眼睛喘。二传的手是真正灵巧的手，他分辨着那双手在自己身上不同位置的不同力道，亲身经历着大王者每一次肌肉的紧张。及川彻的运动习惯太明显，握住他的腰时轻轻的一捏，这是打时间差战术时的进手，抬起他的腿时小臂肌肉的紧张，是远距离大调整时稳健的垫球，抚上他胸前时渐渐发力的指尖，和发球之前托着旋转的排球的指尖别无二致。一只手绕过了菅原的膝盖窝握住了他的性器，他倒吸一口气，浑身颤了一下，然后及川彻的影子压下来罩住了他。  
他一面发出一连串的喘息，一面试图和运动员角力——失败之后被牢牢压住了，嘴唇也被堵住，及川彻手上的动作却在这时突然变得富有侵略性，他喉咙里溢出的几句呻吟被侵略者的唇舌衔住悉数吞下，整个身体虾米似地一缩，酥麻从骨盆慢慢爬上来。  
及川彻眯着眼睛看他，身下的人眼尾泛红，头扭向一边，几缕头发搭在眼睛上，他被玩得很漂亮。心里一痒，及川彻沉下去咬他的泪痣，虎牙一路滑到脖颈，顺带把自己挤进了他的膝盖间。感觉到菅原有一瞬间的肌肉紧绷，他深吸一口气，亲了他一口，正打算跪立起来，左膝就被菅原用手掌包裹住了。  
“别在这里。”菅原没有看他，他用掌心盖住了那几道手术疤痕，耳朵滚烫。

他们滚到床上的时候，及川彻又有点想流泪。他面前的躯体和记忆里不大一样了，青年的菅原孝支比少年时期健壮了不少，只是手腕依旧纤细，扣住他的手的时候，及川彻蹭到了他掌心和指尖粗糙的茧子。这双细小的手，能传出教科书般稳健的强攻球，也能写出扣人心弦的比赛分析。他把脸埋在菅原的手掌间深深呼吸，然后跪立起来，抬起菅原的一条腿，往他胸前折去。  
“诶等等！疼！”  
腿抬到一半，菅原就发出了一声痛呼。及川彻不敢置信地看他，一句“为什么”直接问出了口。他是真的困惑，“明明之前我们在你们学校的器材室直接站着……”  
“笨蛋！……我可不是运动员了呀！”  
他红着脸申辩，嘴上在骂他，表情却更像是羞恼，还随手抓起枕头丢过去。及川彻忍不住，笑得腰都弯下来了，他抓起枕头挪过去，把已经逃到床头的菅原卡在枕头间，黏黏乎乎地吻他。菅原刚刚捧住他的脸，整个人就被绕着膝盖窝搂着后背给抱起来了。他慌忙去扶床头，却在下一秒被及川彻闯入，手一软，整个人弓着背牢牢嵌在及川彻身上。  
分手多年，身体早已谁也不认识谁，他疼得叫出声来，一口咬住及川彻的肩膀，及川彻也粗喘一声，礼尚往来，在他的胸口留下一排牙印。两个人僵了一会儿，忽然一并笑了，菅原越想越觉得好玩，他靠着及川彻的肩轻轻舔舐刚刚咬出来的印，感受他慢慢开始动作。  
冰消雪融，山鸣谷应。及川开了荤就收不住，身下人让他弄得只能眯着眼睛哑声一遍遍叫“及川及川”，他还不满足，还要从背后再抱他一回。他从后面把人牢牢裹在怀里，指头坏心地在菅原的胸前打圈，又像配快攻时抓节奏那样，在菅原张口欲喘时扭着他的脖子攫住他的唇舌。可怜的记者喊也喊不出，动也动不了，硬生生被逼出了眼泪，最后只能缩在他怀里被他按着，被精力充沛的运动员餍足地舔着泪痣，还要咬他的耳朵。

他们一路从客厅搞到卧室，从卧室搞到浴室，菅原手指都抬不起来的时候，及川彻居然还有帮他洗澡的力气。他一边替菅原清理身体里头，一边像大猫一样蹭他，嘴里还要不停地教育。  
“孝支要努力锻炼呀，柔韧也不行了，体力也不行了。”  
“我不跟运动员比！”  
菅原艰难地把头转过来，艰难地瞪他一眼。他本来想说“你躺在下面试一试能不能比我做得好”，又咬着牙红着脸转回去。  
“我有练的好不好，体育记者只有短跑需要锻炼啊。……对了，说到短跑，你恢复训练如何？”  
他这样问，努力让语气变得正常，好像在聊一场普通常规赛对积分的影响。但是及川彻沉默了好一会儿才给出了一个模棱两可的答案。  
“就那样。”  
“能恢复到什么程度？”  
“不知道。”  
“教练和队医什么态度？”  
“看我回去的恢复情况再决定。”  
“腿伤吗？”  
“还有心理吧。”他顿了一下，“我好像不敢近网跳传了。”  
一段时间的沉默。他抚摸着菅原的头发，两个人都想说什么，话到嘴边却都默契地吞进了肚子。  
“那你要不要考虑一下……不，现在你是怎么想的？”  
最后还是菅原先开的口，话音刚落，一条手臂就环上了他的腰。及川彻靠着他，轻轻地、短促地笑着，现在他是开心的。菅原抚上他的手，给了他一个鼓励，然后他被搂得更紧，身后的人还顺势把头埋进了他的颈窝，  
“高三县预选赛落选之后小岩对我说，无论怎样的胜利都没法让我满足，我是一个会一辈子打排球的麻烦家伙。他是对的。”  
他声音很闷。菅原闭上眼睛，发出几声轻笑，笑着笑着眼里就有了泪，他转过身，发现及川彻正笑着看着他，眼中同样聚满了闪烁的水光。  
“所以？”  
“我现在觉得排球更爱我了。爱得那么痛。”  
他说这句话的时候，忍了二十多年的眼泪终于流下来。菅原没有说话，他抚着及川彻受伤的膝盖，在上面印下一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。

众所周知，长期睡眠不足的人，在筋疲力竭过后，总会一觉睡到大中午。  
菅原孝支起床的时候腰酸腿痛肚子饿，身边没人，及川彻估计老早就起来了。一看时间十一点半，他打了个哈欠，居然觉得还没睡够。  
手机在床头柜上闪着光，他拿起来点开。是来自大地的短信，发送时间是昨天下午，他推算了一下，大概是他洗澡的时候。  
短信内容简明扼要未卜先知：“不客气。XD”  
“混蛋啊”，他撅着嘴骂了一句，回了他一条“你给我等着”。  
他从床上蹭下来。单人床上睡两个人就显得有些幸福地小了，睡在上面的人也只能呲牙咧嘴地相互理解。幸亏他俩睡相都不错，没有给落枕机会来落井下石。菅原姿态怪异地挪到衣柜前，一打开柜门，基本闲置的那个小格子里已经被明显不属于自己的衣物塞得满满当当，他随手拿一件出来展开一半，啧啧几声赞叹了帅哥的品味，物归原位后又从自己的小格里扯了一套宽松的家居服穿好，居然还费了一番力气。大概只有高中时代练核心力量练狠了才会有这种感觉。他一边感受酸疼的部位，一边走过去开门。  
卧室斜对面的料理台边，及川彻在忙活。运动员穿着围裙，左手抓着手机看菜谱，右手颠着平底锅，袖子挽起来露出漂亮的小臂肌肉。定睛一样，菅原忍不住咧开嘴笑了——蛋饼要糊在锅上啦！他偏偏不出声，靠在门边看着及川彻终于发现异常，发出小声的惊呼，慌乱地放下手机抄起锅铲把蛋饼翻面。  
所幸糊的地方不大，及川彻把那块饼切成两半装盘，在焦糊比较少的那一块撒上一点辣椒粉。他又开始笨手笨脚地煎荷包蛋，大概是油放少了，蛋粘在锅底滑不开，他一面用铲子去铲它，一面轻轻地抱怨。  
“……怎么回事，怎么比传球还难啊……”  
球场上的大王者站在料理台前也会有平常的烦恼。厨艺是一门技术活，熟练程度一颗星，难度系数不明，总之在传球以上。但传球对他来说一点都不容易呀，他迄今为止的排球生涯都在这门技术之间腾挪闪转，不理会后辈和同龄天才的超越，不问前程地付出这么多年，如今受伤待业，前路未卜，而现在他拿着锅铲，说做饭的难度比传球要大。在那一个瞬间，菅原突然知道了应该怎么样去写一篇特写，一篇报道，一个普通运动员普通的运动生涯。这就是世上随处可见的普通人——传球不容易，做菜不容易，从伤病里恢复不容易，直面自己的心理阴影不容易。失败啦，遗憾啦，热爱啦，坚持啦，都是每一个人都有可能经历的痛并快乐着的小事。但谁能说这样普通的小事，不是世界上最传奇的故事？  
此时此刻，他觉得自己同时出现在一万个赛场的记者席上，叼着面包，背着电脑，抓着笔和笔记本听耳机里编辑的指示，朝下一个目的地一路小跑。主编好久之前的醉话又回到他耳朵里，一个记者要用多久时间才能写出一篇令人满意的特写？一生。一生，他默念着。这样辛苦的、小跑着的时间还要持续，直到填满他的一生。一切可都太好了，菅原孝支心里一动，没来由地涌起一阵长久的幸福。

在他思索的时候，及川彻已经把荷包蛋摆好，正端着盘子转过身来。  
菅原孝支露出笑脸，张开双臂，用全身的力气大步朝他跑去。


End file.
